


Twelve Months

by thatchoirperson



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchoirperson/pseuds/thatchoirperson
Summary: (A request from my tumblr) A quick Sprace drabble at the airport.





	Twelve Months

“Twelve months?”  
“Twelve months.”  
The airport was crowded; people rushing to buy a ticket or to go through security. Spot stood in front of Race, his shoulders hunched forward slightly, his head dropped to the floor. In one hand, he held the handle of a small suitcase, in the other his ticket.  
“Can’t it wait?” Race whimpered hopelessly, his eyes welling up. “You can’t leave. I don’t know-”  
“Hey.” Spot’s voice was gentle, barely audible over the background noise. “I love you. You’re gonna be okay. It’s only a year.”  
“A whole year without seeing you. It’ll kill me.”  
Spot closed his eyes, suppressing a sob before reaching up to rest his hand on Race’s cheek. It was warm, delicate. Race burst into tears.  
“How much time do we have?”  
Spot looked at his watch. “One minute.”  
“Marry me.” He stared at Spot’s confused face. “As soon as you get back, marry me.”  
“I-”  
“Spot!” Race protested urgently.  
“I love you, Tony.” Spot rose onto his toes, pressing a final, wistful kiss to Race’s lips. “As soon as I get back?”  
Race nodded.  
“Twelve months, then?”  
“Twelve months.”


End file.
